Voiceless
by Geeky Idiot Cas
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, elder twin by 27 minutes, considered "dame", mute. Sawada Ieyatsu, younger twin by 27 minutes, popular, athletic. One day Reborn appears to train Ieyatsu in becoming the next Vongola boss. But, something is off. [Rated T for safety]
1. Home Tutor Reborn!

_Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, elder twin by 27 minutes, considered "dame", mute. Sawada Ieyatsu, younger twin by 27 minutes, popular, athletic. One day Reborn appears to train Ieyatsu in becoming the next Vongola boss. But, something is off._

* * *

Reborn was cleaning blood of his gun when he received a call. Glancing over to the phone, he placed down the gun and answered. "Ciaossu, Reborn speaking."

 _"Ah, my friend. Are you free right now?"_ He heard a very familiar voice. "I am, just finished up one of my missions. What do you need?" Reborn replied, glancing down at his now dead target.

 _"Good. I have a request for you, lets just call it repaying old debts?"_ The man on the other line said so clearly Reborn could just imagine the smirk on his face. "What is it?"

 _"I'll have the information sent to your current location. Oh, and good luck."_ The man laughed before hanging up.

"Damn you, Nono. What do you have planned for me now?" Reborn sighed, looking back at the gun.

* * *

Okay Okay, I get it. NEW STORY!? BUT YOU HAVEN'T EVEN FINISHED HIDDEN OR SHADOWED HERO YET! Yeah yeah, I know I'm making my plate fuller, but I have a feeling writing this will be an experience. And obviously some people in this story will be OOC, even though I try to avoid it as much as I can.

Anyway, here's the stuff you'll need to know.

"Talk" - Regular Speaking

'Talk' - Thoughts

 _Talk -_ Tsuna's "eye speak"

:)

* * *

Reborn sat in one of the many branches of a tree right next to some of the windows in the twin's class, reviewing the information Nono had happily given him.

Sawada Ieyatsu, 14, tall and considered well-built, dark brown sleek hair, dark brown(almost black) eyes, younger twin, Decimo candidate.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, 14, small and petite, light brown wild hair, honey-brown eyes(with a hint of gold), older twin, considered mute.

Reborn let out a small sigh and looked into the classroom. He noted that whenever he let out a little killing intent, the older twin would glance towards the window at him, but the younger twin didn't even notice. Noting down he'd have to properly check if Ieyatsu did notice, Reborn tried to listen to the class.

"Okay, the next question, who wants to answer it?" The teacher asked, looking around. Ieyatsu grinned and looked over at Tsunayoshi, who was still looking at the window with his brows furrowed. "Okay, how about you Tsunayoshi. What is the answer to this problem?" The teacher smirked and pointed his thumb at the question on the board. Tsunayoshi stood up and made his way to the front, looking at the problem. "Well? Say the answer." The teacher's smirk grew and the class began snickering at the boy. Including his own brother. Tsunayoshi looked at the teacher and grabbed the chalk and wrote down an answer before returning to his seat.

Reborn watched as the teacher joined in on the snickering, his anger slowly rising. That was no way to treat a child, and a mute one at that. Then his gaze went to the problem, which was answered correctly, but as everyone was looking at Tsunayoshi, the teacher turned the 6 in 26 into an 8. "Wrong again, Tsunayoshi." The teacher said and some people, including Ieyatsu, began to laugh out loud. Reborn glared at the teacher and Tsunayoshi's eyes snapped over to where he was.

'I see... He must've unlocked his intuition..' Reborn noted down as he watched Tsunayoshi squirm under his gaze. The bell rung and as the students were leaving class, they tripped Tsunayoshi and laughed. Tsunayoshi just looked down, standing, he looked over at the tree before leaving the classroom. 'He's smart. But isn't given the credit.' Reborn decided to go after Ieyatsu after that and watched the younger brother talk with the sports teams and other popular people.

"Ne, Sawada-kun, how can you tolerate living in a house with that Dame- Tsuna?" One of the girls asked with some others joining in. "Well, you see, I take care of him. He may be the older one, but he doesn't act like it. So I take on that role and I help him, even though he clearly doesn't care. I tried to help him with his academics, but as you can see, he doesn't pay attention." Ieyatsu sighed dramatically and everyone bought it. Reborn could tell something was up with that explanation, but he didn't push it. After watching him for a few more minutes, Reborn then began to look for Tsunayoshi.

He found the boy sitting on the roof with some bruises and cuts, staring at the sky absentmindedly. Reborn watched him as he let out a soft(but inaudible) sigh, slightly wincing. Clearly he was beat up and his lunch was taken, seeing as he was empty-handed and there was no sign of the previous bento box. Suddenly someone approached the injured boy and glared at him. "Again?" The person asked. Reborn watched as Tsunayoshi's shoulders slightly rose and fell, chuckling. "So? You expect me to let those herbivores go without proper punishment?" The person bent down to check Tsunayoshi's wounds. "Listen here, herbivore, if this happens again you are to come to the disciplinary committee and report what happened and who did it. We've been over this."

Reborn continued to watch the person interrogate Tsunayoshi about what happened. Moving positions, he then noticed how the two were holding the conversation. Tsunayoshi used his body language and eyes to communicate, and the person understood it. _Hibari-san, I think Hibird wants to tell you something._ Tsunayoshi motioned to the little yellow bird on the person's, Hibari's, head. "Hibari! Hibari!" The bird happily chirped, "Crowding! Crowding at lunchroom~!" Hibari let out a sigh and sent a glare at Tsunayoshi, "Nurse. Now." Before leaving. Reborn watched as Tsunayoshi rolled his eyes before standing up(or an attempt to). Wobbling a bit, Tsunayoshi made his way into the school and down to the nurse's office, where he grabbed some bandages and disinfectant. Wrapping himself up with no help whatsoever from the nurse, the bell rang again. Finishing up the last wrap and putting on the last band-aid, Tsunayoshi put everything away and made his way to his next class, clearly late.

X

Tsuna glanced at the clock and sighed, he was forced by his classmates to clean up the whole gym by himself. Putting away the cleaning supplies, he grabbed his stuff and began to leave the school. As he walked out through the front gates, he saw his normal group of bullies waiting on him. Looking at his watch, he let out an inaudible groan and turned, walking the opposite way. To avoid the bullies, Tsuna walked around the whole school then took a shortcut he knew(from running away from said bullies).

When he finally got home, he entered the house. Nana poked her head out of the kitchen, "Is that you, Tsu-kun?" She asked and he nodded. "Dame- Tsuna is home? I though Hibari bit him to death or maybe he got lost and ended up next an orphanage." He heard his brother yell from the kitchen and Tsuna frowned. "That wasn't nice, Iey-kun." His mother scolded him, but Tsuna placed his hand gently on her shoulder and flashed a small smile before walking upstairs. Placing his bag near his desk, Tsuna laid down on his bed and took a deep breath. It was okay, Ieyatsu was in a good mood.

Walking downstairs, he heard a knocking at the front door. "OI, DAME- TSUNA! ANSWER THE DOOR!" Ieyatsu yelled from the kitchen and Tsuna rolled his eyes, _What did you think I was going to do?_ Walking to the front door, he looked down to find a baby in an expensive suit and fedora(with a chameleon?). Raising a brow, he suddenly realized that this was the same presence as before. "Who is it, Tsu-kun?" Nana asked walking over and seeing the baby. "Oh! He's such a cute baby~ Who's your mother little one?" Nana asked him, Tsuna moving out of the way as his mother picked the small child up and carrying him inside. Closing the door, Tsuna followed them into the kitchen, keeping wary of both the baby and Ieyatsu.

Nana sat the baby on the table and the baby raised a hand, "Ciaossu! My name is Reborn and I'm the home tutor." Tsuna tilted his head to the side a bit and Nana let out a small gasp. "Your the tutor I called for Iey-kun!"

"I don't need a home tutor! If anyone needs a home tutor, it's Dame- Tsuna!" Ieyatsu protested and Tsuna made the conclusion that he and Nana had a conversation about this before, most likely this morning while Tsuna was leaving. He always left earlier than his brother, mostly because it was a habit Tsuna made because of how his brother acts during certain times. "I'm here to tutor Sawada Ieyatsu." Reborn said in his cutesy voice and Tsuna watched Reborn carefully. He was completely sure that this was the same person who watched him and his brother earlier today.

Before Ieyatsu could react again, Reborn quickly and swiftly kicked him, knocking him out. Ieyatsu fell to the floor and Nana brought a hand to her mouth, "Oh my, Iey-kun must be really tired." She said, smiling kindly. Reborn hopped off the table and grabbed Ieyatsu's shirt collar and looked over at Tsuna, "Where is his room?" Tsuna blinked at the baby before motioning him to follow. Leading Reborn up the stairs, Tsuna glanced back. He felt a dangerous aura emitting from Reborn and his inner voice(Hyper Intuition) said it was safe, the kid was safe. When they reached Ieyatsu's bedroom door, Tsuna was a little hesitant in opening the door, but when he did, he led Reborn into the clean room. Tsuna watched as Reborn threw(with strengh no baby should have) Ieyatsu onto his bed and Tsuna sat down near the bed.

X

When Ieyatsu woke up, he demanded to know why Reborn wanted him. "I'll be blunt with you two, I'm the world's most powerful and strongest hitman." Reborn said and Ieyatsu laughed. "You little kid and your imagination. You're better off with Dame- Tsuna after all!" Tsuna glanced over at them with believing eyes, and Reborn looked over at him. _I believe you._

"Of course you believe this little kid, Dame- Tsuna. No wonder, you'll believe anything you're told and it's pathetic." Ieyatsu sneered and Tsuna ignored the sneer. _You feel like you have a powerful and dangerous aura. That's why I believe you._ Tsuna nodded at Reborn, who smirked. The older twin had potential. "A dangerous aura? Dame- Tsuna, it's a baby. You really are dame... a pathetic excuse for a brother too." Ieyatsu scoffed and glared at Reborn.

The chameleon that was on Reborn's fedora moved down Reborn's arm and the twins' eyes widened when they saw the chameleon transform into a gun. "Little kids shouldn't play with toys like that." Ieyatsu said with a bored tone. Tsuna looked rather interested though, _Did your chameleon just turn into a toy gun?_

"This isn't a toy. It's real." And to prove his point, Reborn aimed his gun at Ieyatsu. Ieyatsu glanced at the gun then Tsuna, and in a split second, he had grabbed his brother and placed him in front of the gun as a human shield, holding him there. Reborn looked at Ieyatsu before looking at Tsuna, and Reborn instantly felt disgusted at Ieyatsu. Tsuna's eyes held no more emotion and looked empty, like he knew something like this would happen and he didn't care what happened next. He was _used_ to it. Reborn then pointed his gun at the open window and shot, a loud bang was emitted making Tsuna and Ieyatsu flinch. "That isn't how you should treat family. Especially if you are to become a future mafia boss." Reborn warned and Ieyatsu glared at Reborn. "Future mafia boss?"

"Yes, I am here to train you to become the future boss of the strongest mafia family in the world." Reborn clarified and Ieyatsu's look turned greedy as he shoved his brother away from him, the force of the push knocking Tsuna into the desk. Reborn held back the urge to shoot Ieyatsu and he glanced back at Tsuna, who was sitting up and wincing, holding where he had previously bandaged himself. _O-Oww..._

X

After showing the twins the pictures of the dead candidates, Reborn looked at Ieyatsu. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, what about Dame- Tsuna? He also has the blood of this Primo guy." Ieyatsu asked and Tsuna's gaze drifted to Reborn. "Tsunayoshi wasn't chosen because of our information that your father, Iemitsu, has provided. We can't have a mute boss who also can't meet the academic and athletic standards." Reborn said and Ieyatsu smirked smugly. Tsuna's face darkened for a few moments before it returned to the neutral state it was always in. Reborn knew how much the idiot Iemitsu loved Ieyatsu over Tsuna, it was apparent by how much he talked about Ieyatsu but barely mentioned Tsuna. Iemitsu always mentioned something about his wife, Nana, and son, Ieyatsu. Never or rarely about Tsuna.

Reborn turned towards Tsuna, remembering his orders from Nono. "Tsunayoshi, can you please leave me and Ieyatsu some privacy?" Reborn asked and Tsuna looked at him. _What are you planning?_ "Nothing that will worry you. He'll be in safe hands." Reborn said. Tsuna's eyes narrowed for a few moments until his inner voice told him what Reborn was saying was true. Tsuna was about to stand up before Ieyatsu stood up and kicked Tsuna, "Get out of my room, Dame- Tsuna. Nobody wants you here at all." Ieyatsu said with his voice full of disgust, which nearly made Reborn shoot Ieyatsu. Tsuna stood up and winced from the pain where Ieyatsu kicked, which his lucky day, it was right where he had a possible bruised rib from the bullies at lunch. Looking at Reborn one more time, he left the room quietly.

Reborn didn't understand it, Tsuna clearly loved his brother over anything, but his brother still treated him like trash and that he didn't belong in the world. That's also when Reborn realized what Ieyatsu said earlier that day at lunch felt off, it was a complete lie. Reborn also didn't understand why he also felt a small wave of protection wash over him whenever Ieyatsu mocked or abused Tsuna. Turning towards his new student, he held up the Leon-gun.

X

Tsuna was able to hear everything through the wall that separated his room from Ieyatsu's. Sitting on his bed, he was somewhat relieved he wasn't chosen, not like he'd even want to be a mafia boss. Looking up at the door, a few seconds passed before it opened, revealing the baby hitman.

"Ciaossu." He greeted and Tsuna nodded, _Hi._ Reborn walked across Tsuna's clean room and hopped up onto the bed, "Can I see your injuries?" Tsuna raised a brow, but nonetheless complied, knowing that either way he'd be forced to. Taking off his shirt, he winced when Reborn touched the area that was bandaged. "3 bruised ribs," Reborn moved to his arms, "sprained wrist," Reborn's gaze then moved to Tsuna's face and head, "luckily no concussion, but it we don't properly treat that cut under your eye it'll get infected. I know you used disinfectant, but if you don't cover it properly it'll get infected." Reborn said. Tsuna gave a small smile, _I didn't have time to properly do anything. If I were later than class than I already was, I'd be in trouble._

Reborn sighed, "You're a trouble magnet aren't you?" Tsuna let out a soundless chuckle and Reborn wondered how the child could laugh through the pain and abuse he receives everyday. And judging by how Tsuna acted and Iemitsu's reports, Tsuna can indeed still talk, but never does.

X

When Reborn finished properly patching Tsuna up, he headed downstairs where Nana was in the kitchen. "Hm? Hello, Reborn-kun. The hammock you requested is currently sitting outside Iey-kun's door so he can put it up for you." Nana smiled as Reborn hopped up onto the table. "You can just call me Reborn, Nana-san."

"Okay, and please don't add -san, it makes me feel old. You can call me Mama if you want." Nana placed a drink down for Reborn and he recognized the smell. Espresso. "Thank you." Reborn said and accepted the drink. Nana sat down at the table, placing some papers onto the table. "Maman, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Reborn?" Nana asked, looking at the hitman. "Why doesn't Tsuna talk?"

"You noticed?" Nana smiled sadly, "I don't really know what happened. One day he's as hyper and talkative as he could possibly be, and the next, not making a noise and doesn't want to do anything. That's also the time Iey-kun started to treat Tsu-kun the way he does. I know I act oblivious, but it's as plain as day who made him like that. Iey-kun has always been a jealous person. But it got worse when Iemitsu, his own father, began to slowly ignore him. And don't think I don't know what the teachers and students do to him at school. I just wish I could help him, but he doesn't say anything.." Nana felt tears begin to flow and Reborn started to pat her back. His face looked darkened, but it was hidden by his fedora. "Reborn, can I please ask you a favor?" Nana looked at the baby. "What is it Maman?"

"Please help Tsu-kun talk again."

'Oh, I'm already on it.'


	2. A Skylark's Care

_Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, elder twin by 27 minutes, considered "dame", mute. Sawada Ieyatsu, younger twin by 27 minutes, popular, athletic. One day Reborn appears to train Ieyatsu in becoming the next Vongola boss. But, something is off._

* * *

Heya! The first chapter was actually a test to see if you guys would be interested in how I'm playing the story, and it was a success! Already at 60 follows, which really surprised me. Anyway, enough of me talking here's some fun stuff.

EmilyXaviera- Thanks! It's my first time doing a story like this.

animatronic 2.9- Well, you don't have to wait any longer!

Reminders:

"Talk" - Regular talk

'Talk' - Thoughts

 _Talk_ \- Tsuna's "eye speak"

:)

* * *

Tsuna sat on the roof a few days later during lunch looking aimlessly at the sky. He faintly heard footsteps come his way, but he was too focused on the sky to notice the person until they spoke.

"Tsu-kun, what are you doing?"

Looking over, half startled, he saw Kyoko standing there. _K-K-Kyoko! You startled me!_ "Well, you heard me coming, right? Hibari-san told me you would be out here." She smiled and sat down next to him. _What about Onii-chan?_ "He's training, you know him. Tsu-kun, you should eat something." Kyoko looked over at him and poked his arm gently. _Kyoko..._ "No buts! Here, I made you one today knowing you wouldn't make your own. Again." She handed him a bento box and he sighed. He could never refuse Kyoko.

The two had met when Tsuna was still the hyper talkative little 5 year old. He was playing at the park while Nana took care of Ieyatsu at home because he was sick, and he walked up to her on the swings. She was sitting there alone watching her older brother train, and he thought he'd give her some company. Their friendship has grown a lot since then, now they were on a family brother-sister level and she was always there for him.

Hibari was a whole different story. He and Kyoko were at school one day and a bully walked up to Tsuna while he was alone and tried to beat him up, if it weren't for Hibari stepping in the way and beating the bully up. Kyoko returned and when she learned what happened, thanked Hibari. Well, kinda ever since then Hibari had always ended up protecting Tsuna to the point of them becoming unlikely friends. Like Kyoko, he was always there.

"Tch, herbivores what are you doing?" Speak of the devil. _Hibari-san... Where did you come from?_ "Doesn't matter. If you two are going to eat, you should hurry. Lunch period is almost over and I don't want to deal with two students being late." Hibari leaned against the fence and Kyoko giggled. _C-Cruel..._

When they finished their lunches, the bell rung and Hibari disappeared. "Hibari-san is weird sometimes. He's always appearing out of nowhere and disappearing without a trace. I wonder how he does it.." Kyoko wondered aloud and Tsuna smiled. _Don't let him catch you calling him weird. Friend or not he'll bite you to death._ "Ne, Tsu-kun, you free after school? Hana and I were planning on visiting the cake shop and I wanted to know if you'd like to come along." Kyoko looked Tsuna who shrugged, _Depends. If he's in a good mood, sure. But... If he isn't I can't.._ Tsuna's eyes darkened for a second before life returned to them. Kyoko frowned, "Okay... Remember my door is always open. Onii-chan and I are always there, along with Hibari-san if anything happens." She reminded him before giving him a quick hug and leaving.

"If anything happens?" A cutesy voice asked and Tsuna whipped his head around to find Reborn standing there. Shaking his head, Tsuna gave Reborn a tiny smile, _I-It's nothing. Aren't you meant to be with Iey-kun?_ Reborn hopped onto Tsuna's shoulders, "I decided to watch you for a bit. I may be here for your brother, but that doesn't mean I can watch the other for future potential." _Not creepy at all..._ "So, what's this about? You know you can't keep secrets that'll burden the family." Reborn looked him in the eye and Tsuna frowned, _I... well... I'd rather not talk about it... Not yet..._ "Don't keep me waiting too long. Oh yeah, Ieyatsu was looking for you. Something about family matters." Reborn hopped off of Tsuna's shoulder, not noticing the suddenly terrified look in the boy's eyes.

X

Ieyatsu smirked as he and his friends waited for their last class to be over. When Dame- Tsuna finally got back from lunch, he had told him to meet him after school near the back. Glancing up at the clock, the bell rung and Ieyatsu quickly left the classroom, his friends right behind him. "We finally gonna do it?" One of his friends, Akihiko*, asked. "Yeah, and let's hope this time he actually learns his lesson." Ieyatsu's smirk grew. Junpei*, another one of his friends, laughed maniacally.

When they got to the spot they told Dame- Tsuna to meet them at, they already saw the small boy waiting for them. "Ah~ Dame- Tsuna, you're early. And I got a whole plan and everything for when you were going to be late." Ieyatsu walked over to his brother. "Ne, why don't you talk to me? Don't you care about your younger brother~?" The dame reflexively took a step away, but was pushed into the wall by Ieyatsu. "Now now, we wouldn't want you to tell little Reborn about this would we? How about you just shut the hell up and learn your lesson for once. ALSO, don't fucking touch Kyoko-chan with your filthy hands. Don't even stand within radius of her, or we'll have to have another lesson, got it!?" Ieyatsu shoved Dame- Tsuna into the wall harder and his friends took it as their que to begin. Taking out a metal bat, Junpei was first to strike.

X

"Let's go, Ieyatsu. He's learned his lesson I believe." Akihiko said, cleaning the blood off his fists. Akihiko was actually in highschool already and he was the highschool's boxing team captain, as Junpei was the highschool's baseball team captain. They always waited on Ieyatsu outside his classroom, them being friends since a certain incident. "Yeah, besides, I think I hear that prefect coming." Junpei added, swiping the last of the blood off of his bat. "Fine, let's go." Ieyatsu took one last look at his brother before leaving.

X

When Hibari found Tsuna, his breath hitched. 'Again!? Shit, this isn't good...' Hibari ran over to Tsuna's body, which was laying on the ground. His pulse was weak, but he knew better. Taking out his mobile, he dialed up Nana's number. "Hibari here, listen, Tsuna will be staying the night with me tonight. Yes, I still have the clothes you gave me. Okay, goodbye." Hanging up, Hibari gently took Tsuna's unconscious body into bridal style and walked towards the gate. 'If it weren't for the current emergency, that damned twin would be dead.' Hibari thought as he nodded towards Kusakabe who looked at Tsuna's body horrified. "Make sure the students have left before leaving." Hibari ordered, walking off school premises and heading towards his house.

Once he got home, he gently placed Tsuna down in the bathroom and drew some water for the bath. Looking back over to Tsuna, he noticed the boy was returning to consciousness. "H-Hibari..?" It had been a long time since he heard the boy speak his name, but he nodded. "I'm here." Tsuna nodded weakly and Hibari walked over to him, "Small animal, do you think you could get in the bath yourself while I get medical supplies ready?" With another weak nod for conformation, Hibari walked out of the room. Taking out his phone he dialed another number.

"Friend Herbivore, it happened again." He spoke softly for the girl, who he heard nearly break down on the other line. "Don't worry, he's with me. I'll tell you what happened later when he falls asleep. I don't think it's safe currently for you to come over. Goodbye, Sasagawa." Hanging up, he scowled. In truth, he didn't want to admit that he ended becoming apart of the friendship circle with Tsuna and Kyoko, but somehow he did. Not that he cared for the girl, but she was Tsuna's friend so he complied. Both him and Kyoko also were prepared for anytime Tsuna had to come over. Each had enough of Tsuna's clothes over at their houses to last at least a month or so. He didn't know where Kyoko hid her share of Tsuna's clothes, but he just kept his share in the guest bedroom. Nana also knew if Tsuna didn't come home one night, he'd be at either ones house.

Getting the medical supplies out of the closet, he went back to the bathroom with a change of clothes for the small animal. His scowl deepened when he realized Tsuna must've been crying, he should be used to it from how many times he had to take care of the small animal, but it still didn't feel right. Knocking on the door, he walked in placing the clothes on the bathroom counter. "When you're finished, come to the kitchen so I can take care of your wounds." Hibari glanced at the shower curtain and he mentally swore, Tsuna's silhouette was curled up in the shower in a small ball.

Leaving the room, Hibari set the kitchen up. Placing the medical supplies on the kitchen counter, he cleaned off the kitchen table so he could get Tsuna on there and get a better look. "I swear, if I get my hands on that damned twin I'll kill him myself.." Hibari muttered darkly. He heard the soft footsteps as Tsuna walked into the kitchen, turning around, he motioned to the table. Tsuna nodded and got onto the table, wincing a little as Hibari took the shirt off. That was literally the last straw for Hibari. All over Tsuna's upper(and possibly lower) body were deep bruises and a few cuts, possibly some cracked things as well. "The next time I see that damned twin of yours, he's going to be bitten to death." Hibari looked at Tsuna in the eyes.

Tsuna opened his mouth, but closed it before opening it again, "Th-They didn't w-want m-me near K-Kyoko... I-Iey-kun was j-just teaching m-me a l-lesson..." He stuttered out, voice hoarse from not using it in years. "You're still going to protect him after this?" Hibari asked, getting a nod from Tsuna. "P-Please... J-Just don't h-hospitalize h-him..." Hibari's eyes widened very slightly. 'He was giving me permission to bite his brother to death? That's new..' "Fine, but you owe me then." Hibari grabbed some disinfectant and heard something else he hadn't heard in years.

Tsuna's laugh.

X

Hibari woke up to someone sobbing and he instantly went straight to the guest room. Carefully opening the door, he saw Tsuna curled up in a ball crying. "Small animal..." Hibari whispered and Tsuna's head shot up. "It's just me." He tried to reassure the crying Tsuna, who instantly backed away. "Tsuna..." Hibari walked over and looked closer at Tsuna. The bandages were still secure, but he could tell the small animal was still in pain. "Sorry, you had the last of them last time... I'll get more tomorrow afterschool, and you will not be attending. You will wake up, go home while we're at school, grab your necessities, and come back. I won't take 'no' for an answer either." Hibari bent down next to the bed and Tsuna quickly latched himself onto the other boy. "You're lucky you're a small animal... or I would've bitten you to death." Hibari sighed and allowed Tsuna to cry and get it all out. Sadly, Hibari was used to all of it.

X

"Don't forget when you leave to lock the house. The key you normally use is still where you last left it. Don't do anything stupid, herbivore." Hibari walked out of the room and Tsuna smiled weakly. Hibari only called him 'Small Animal' when either something has happened, or if he currently cared at the moment. He heard the front door close and got up, stumbling a bit before he steadied himself. Walking out of the room, he made his way to the kitchen, spotting the breakfast Hibari had made.

After eating, Tsuna grabbed his shoes and without changing out of his PJs, left the house, locking it up. Limping to his house, he felt a presence following him. When he looked in the direction of the presence, he wasn't surprised. _Reborn._

The baby walked out of the shadows, "What happened to you, Tsuna?" Tsuna frowned and looked down, _Not here, not now. I just need to grab some stuff from home before returning to Hibari-san's house._ Reborn tried his best not to lose his patience, but he hated secrets. "Is this what Kyoko-chan meant by what she said on the roof yesterday?" Tsuna nodded. Reborn stared at Tsuna for a few more moments before walking ahead of the boy. "Come one, best not worry Maman for too long."

X

When Tsuna entered the house, Nana already had a bag packed for Tsuna and was already making him and Hibari something. "Ah! Tsu-kun!" She gave him a light hug, "When Hibari-kun called me I was so worried! Are you okay? Does it still hurt? I have some pain meds if you need them, in fact, here let me pack some for you." Nana walked over to her first-aid kit and began searching for the meds. Tsuna on the other hand, stared at the floor, looking as if he was contemplating something. When he finally decided on something, he looked at Reborn. _Promise not to tell Iey-kun?_ Reborn nodded, wondering where this was going.

To his surprise, Tsuna opened his mouth. "M-Mom... I-I'm okay..." He managed to say before coughing. Reborn looked shocked for at least half a second before returning to his emotionless face. Nana looked surprised before she broke out into a smile, "Okay, Tsu-kun. Take it easy though, okay? Mama will see if she can calm Iey-kun before you get home, okay?" Tsuna nodded and a small smile spread on his face. "You... just talked.." Reborn walked over to Tsuna, who looked at him. "M-Meet me a-at Hibari-san's p-place ton-night. D-Don't let I-Iey-kun know..." Tsuna coughed again, his voice still very hoarse. "Y-You deserve t-to know.."

Reborn nodded and Nana looked sad, whatever the explanation was, it wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

*Akihiko and Junpei are both characters from one of my favorite games Persona 3. Akihiko was a boxer while Junpei played baseball, which I thought it was fitting somewhat.

(well, time to go. School tomorrow, blah blah blah, BED! SLEEP!)

:)


	3. Explain and the Storm Arrives!

_Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, elder twin by 27 minutes, considered "dame", mute. Sawada Ieyatsu, younger twin by 27 minutes, popular, athletic. One day Reborn appears to train Ieyatsu in becoming the next Vongola boss. But, something is off._

* * *

This story is growing so much in so little time, I'm proud. ;w;

WierdWisher- Hope I didn't disappoint.

Little Ms. Pumpkin- Good theory, and it's close too.

thor94- *sadistic smile* Shh~ I have... plans for them. ;)

Tetsuya Dragneel- I know... But it gets better! Just you wait!

Reminders:

"Talk" - Regular talk

'Talk' - Thoughts

 _Talk_ \- Tsuna's "eye speak"

:)

* * *

Reborn now sat in Hibari's living room on the chair across from the couch, which is where Hibari and Tsuna sat. "You don't have to do this, small animal." Hibari looked at Tsuna, who shook his head. "I-If he's g-going to live w-with us, h-he needs to kn-know.." Hibari shot a glare towards Reborn, "If any of this information gets out, I'll track you down personally and bite you to death."

'Ah, I see. Well, there goes the possible cloud guardian.' Reborn stared at both of them. Hibari looked back at Tsuna, "Do you want me to start?" He asked, gaining another shake from Tsuna. "I-I can do i-it." Tsuna's gaze moved towards Reborn, "W-Well, I guess i-it st-started when w-we started e-elementary..."

 _/Flashback/_

 _Tsuna was nervously looking at the lunchroom, but when he spotted Kyoko, his face brightened up. Flashing her a toothy grin, she laughed and Ieyatsu grinned happily. The three of them were best friends, if not, family. Tsuna knew though, that Ieyatsu liked her more than just family, but it didn't bother him. To him, Kyoko was like a sister, the best at that. "Iey-kun! Tsu-kun! Over here!" She patted the seats next to her and the twins ran over. It was a normal day, a perfect day. But something in Tsuna knew it wouldn't last._

 _A couple days later, Ieyatsu found Tsuna heavily injured from unknown reasons. Thinking his brother was weak, he began to hate his WEAK older brother. It wasn't true though, in reality before Ieyatsu came by, Tsuna was attacked by assassins who wanted to kill him off. Soon, the cold shoulder became insults, which turned into beating, which turned into the "forbidden incident". After that, Tsuna stopped talking and Ieyatsu held a leash on Tsuna's life._

 _/Flashback End(wasn't really a flashback, but whatever.)/_

""Forbidden Incident"? What's that?" Reborn asked and Tsuna stood up, walking out of the room quickly. Hibari cursed and glared at the baby, "You had to mention it, didn't you? It's called "Forbidden" for a reason." Reborn was slightly taken aback, but regained his posture. "What exactly happened?" Reborn was cautious, just in case if the skylark would decide to attack. "Ieyatsu tried to kill Tsuna." Hibari muttered, putting his head in his hands, "I had never felt so useless then, I was too in shock to move, so when the damned twin brought the shard of glass up to attack, I couldn't help... All I could do was shelter Friend Herbivore from the sight... Nana... she had to watch one of her sons try to kill the other... Then when they thought they'd gotten over it and sent the damned twin to an anger management camp... _he_ just had to pop up and ask where that damned twin went... _he_ didn't care his other son was currently in the hospital and having to go through therapy..." Hibari growled whenever he mentioned _he,_ and now Reborn was curious on who _he_ was.

"Who is _he_?" Reborn asked and Hibari looked up, his eyes full of hate.

"Their fucking father, Iemitsu. That's who." Hibari growled and stood up, "Now if you don't mind me, I have to call up Friend Herbivore and calm down the small animal." Hibari exited the room and Reborn couldn't believe what he heard. Ieyatsu, the one chosen by Iemitsu and Nono to be the Decimo, had tried to kill his older brother Tsuna. Not only that, but Iemitsu clearly lied to them when he gave info about his sons. Reborn's face darkened, he knew he had to tell Nono about this, but not now. He'd just have to wait, but right now, he'd have to watch the younger twin closer. Letting out a sigh, Reborn tilted his fedora down. Anyway, it was time to call him now.

X

"Okay class, today I have an announcement." Nezu-sensei walked into the classroom. Tsuna was still absent, which made Ieyatsu smirk. "Today we have a new transfer student, please be kind to him. You can come in now and introduce yourself." Nezu-sensei looked towards the door as it opened, showing a silver-haired teen.

"My name is Gokudera Hayato." The teen said in a cold manner as he frowned. "O-Okay... You can take the seat behind Dame- Tsuna, who appears to be out currently. Akira, can you raise your hand? See the raised hand? You'll be sitting beside her." Nezu-sensei sighed and mumbled something about Tsuna and him being dame. Gokudera walked over to the seat and sat down, ignoring all of the looks he received.

Around halfway through the lesson, he heard a muffled voice talking from outside the door. The door to the classroom slammed open, showing the demon prefect Hibari and a gravity-defying brown-haired kid. The kid bowed quickly before sitting in front of Gokudera. 'So this was the twin, Tsunayoshi. He seems... weak.' Gokudera snorted and kicked the desk, making Tsuna jump a little. Hibari glared at Gokudera before looking over at Nezu-sensei, "He's excused for being late due to him having to do something... important." With that, Hibari slammed the door behind him and the class soon continued.

When class finally finished, Gokudera stood up and instantly left the classroom, making his way towards the tree that Reborn was hiding in. "I don't care what you say, baby, I'm going to attack today after school." Gokudera looked at the infant who sighed, "Fine. But don't go too far. Ah, can you lead Baka-atsu here when you plan your attack?" Reborn asked the the bomber nodded, "Sure, as long as I can see for myself that the person chosen is worthy." Gokudera walked off and Reborn's face became hidden under the shadow of his fedora. 'Oh, you don't even know how unworthy the boy is...'

X

Tsuna leaned against the fence on the roof after school, looking down at a tree, he spotted Reborn hiding. Raising a brow, he went back into the school and walked out to the tree, looking up. _Reborn?_ Reborn looked down at Tsuna, "You shouldn't be walking around, Dame- Tsuna." Tsuna smiled, _That is what Hibari-san and Kyoko said too. But I can't miss any classes due to me being behind._ "Hide behind the tree, Dame- Tsuna." Reborn ordered and Tsuna complied, curious. When he glanced around the tree, he saw his twin with the new transfer student, Gokudera, was it?

"Listen here, if you want to be the Vongola Decimo, you'll have to fight me!" Gokudera announced and Ieyatsu turned and looked at Reborn. "REBORN! You never told me of other candidates!" He growled at the infant, who had made himself visible in the tree. Gokudera took out dynamite and Tsuna's eyes widened, looking up at Reborn who smirked. "Baka-atsu, fight with your dying will." Reborn took out the Leon-gun and shot Ieyatsu, who fell to the ground and stood up a few moments later, "GAAAHH! I WILL ELIMINATE ALL COMPETITION WITH MY DYING WILL!" Ieyatsu yelled as his clothes burnt off besides his underwear.

Tsuna watched the fight closely, half hoping Gokudera would win and dampen his brother's stupid superiority complex. When Gokudera accidentally dropped some dynamite, Ieyatsu exited his Dying Will mode and stood there, not even moving an inch to help. After a few more moments, Ieyatsu moved and pushed Gokudera out of the way, right as the dynamite exploded. When they recovered from the explosion, Ieyatsu stood up and dusted himself off before walking over to Reborn, who now stood at the bottom of the tree. "Che, he could've moved himself." Ieyatsu mummered as he glanced back at the now sitting up Gokudera. Gokudera instantly was at Ieyatsu's feet, "Juudiame! That was amazing! I would be honored if you allowed me to be your right-hand man!" Gokudera looked up at Ieyatsu with a bright smile that showed pride and admiration. Ieyatsu smiled and bent down, "Now, Gokudera-kun..." Ieyatsu began and his smile dropped, "Why would I want someone who attacked me become my right-hand man? Also, even if I were to allow you to become my right-hand man, I would've at least expected you to move away from the dropped dynamite."

Gokudera's smile fell and his facial expression turned into disappointment and sadness. "I-I understand..." Ieyatsu's smile returned and he walked off, leaving Gokudera behind. Reborn watched as his student left, 'That idiot. He does realize he just lost a potential guardian.' Tsuna moved out from behind the tree and walked over to Gokudera, tapping him on the shoulder. Gokudera glared upwards and his emerald eyes met with kind honey-brown. "What do you want, Copy?" Gokudera asked and Tsuna gave a small smile. _Are you okay? Iey-kun can be harsh sometimes.._ Gokudera raised a brow for a split-second before lowering it, 'I could've sworn I heard him talk even though his lips didn't move...'

"Why do you care? You're just a weak excuse for a brother of a future mafia boss." Gokudera stood up and kept glaring at Tsuna. _I already know that, thanks to Reborn. No need to remind me. Ah, were you hurt?_ Tsuna circled around Gokudera looking for any possible injury. "I'm fine. Why don't you just leave me alone?" He watched Tsuna stop to look at him, _Well, I was just wondering if you were okay. After all, you did just finish fighting. Can I not care for the people around me?_ "..." Gokudera studied Tsuna closer and noticed a semi-faded scar on his throat, it would've been invisible unless you knew what you were looking for. "Where did you get that scar?" Tsuna instantly froze up and looked away, _S-Some bullies..._

Gokudera frowned, "You're bullied?" Tsuna nodded and looked at Gokudera, _You don't need to worry about it though._ "Okay, then why are you bandaged? Should you really be walking right now?" _Hahaha... You're the third person I've heard that from, and I got these injuries from bullies. But don't worry! They're gone now... hopefully.._ Tsuna gave a weak smile before wincing. Gokudera let out a sigh, "I guess I have no choice, come here and I'll help you home." Tsuna looked at Gokudera like he wanted to protest, but he didn't really have a choice. He allowed Gokudera to pick him up piggy-back style and carry him home.

X

"Well, this was a turn for events... It seems not only does Dame- Tsuna have the loyalty of the possible Cloud guardian, but he may just earn the Storm guardian's loyalty too..." Reborn watched as Gokudera carried Tsuna away. 'And judging by his relationship with that Kyoko girl, he may also already have the loyalty of the possible Sun guardian.' Smirking, Reborn went after Ieyatsu.

Suddenly, his phone went off. He picked it up and answered, "Ciaossu." After a few moments of silence, he sighed, hanging up. "Well, now it seems the Poison Scorpion is coming..."

* * *

Well? Well? Lemmie make a quick note in saying, Tsuna didn't tell the full truth and neither did Hibari.

You'll just have to find out what the true backstory is soon~ ;)

:)


	4. The Poison Scorpion, Bianchi!

_Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, elder twin by 27 minutes, considered "dame", mute. Sawada Ieyatsu, younger twin by 27 minutes, popular, athletic. One day Reborn appears to train Ieyatsu in becoming the next Vongola boss. But, something is off._

* * *

*chokes on drink* O-Over 120 follows? Whaaaat? And over 60 favorites? I-I don't deserve this yet!

Little Ms. Pumpkin- Kinda seems like it, huh? Hm... Not a bad idea for something...

foxchick1- And I can't wait to reveal it.

Reminders:

"Talk" - Regular talk

'Talk' - Thoughts

 _Talk_ \- Tsuna's "eye speak"

:)

* * *

Gokudera sat in his room in deep thought. 'Well... I wonder what Juudiame is like truthfully... and then there's Tsunayoshi...' Sighing, he glanced up at the clock, 'Well... For now, let's look after the weaker one..'

X

Tsuna walked behind Ieyatsu the next day after school on their way home. For some reason, all of his bullies went on "sick" leave. Looking at Ieyatsu, Tsuna let out a soundless sigh. He knew that when they got home, he would have to lock himself in his room while Ieyatsu complained and yelled. Looking at the road, he saw a motorcycle in the distance coming up. Tsuna stopped walking and watched as it approached, a woman was on it. The woman stopped by Ieyatsu and threw him a drink before continuing on her way to wherever she was going. Feeling something prickle up his neck, Tsuna walked towards Ieyatsu who was about to open the drink. Putting his hand on Ieyatsu's shoulder, he shook his head and grabbed the drink, throwing it somewhere behind them.

"HEY!" Ieyatsu yelled and Tsuna frowned. Pointing at where the drink was now busted open and leaking, Ieyatsu turned his head and saw the unusual purple color emitting from it. "W-Whoa... That would have been dangerous... but that didn't mean you had to touch me, Dame- Tsuna. Next time, just walk away and leave me alone. You're lucky that I won't teach you a lesson again." Ieyatsu snarled before walking away. Tsuna rolled his eyes and continued walking, glancing back at the drink and seeing a dead bird beside it.

X

Once they got home, Reborn greeted them. "Ciaossu. I have someone I want you to meet." Ieyatsu grumbled unhappily and Tsuna shrugged and followed Reborn into the kitchen. Suddenly, he ducked and watched as a purple cake was thrown at him. Glancing upward, he saw the woman again and nodded in greeting.

"Oops... Wrong twin.." She said before looking at Reborn, suddenly getting all excited and happy. "Reborn~ You should return to Italy with me and we can do some big missions together~!" Tsuna walked into the kitchen and avoided the woman. 'That was a pretty big personality change..'

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house? Oi, Reborn, where's mom?" Ieyatsu asked when he walked in. The woman looked over at Ieyatsu, "Oh? So this is the one you're stuck with? I wonder what would happen if a little... accident happened." She smiled and took out more purple food. "This is Bianchi, she's an assassin who uses poison cooking. She will help tutor you as well as help train you. Oh, and Maman is out shopping." Reborn said as Bianchi threw the food at Ieyatsu, then turning to hug Reborn.

"WHAT!?" Ieyatsu yelled and Tsuna placed his bag down. Bianchi turned her attention towards him and he smiled, _Hello._ "Oh? You must be Tsunayoshi.." She smiled, "Hello." Ieyatsu stomped into the kitchen and Tsuna backed away from him. "Dame- Tsuna, why aren't you making m- us food?" He asked and Tsuna frowned, _What?_ Ieyatsu sent him a glare and Tsuna instantly backed down, _O-Okay.._

Bianchi's smile fell, "What is he doing..?" She whispered to Reborn, who's face was hidden behind the shadows of his fedora. "Tsuna is frightened of Ieyatsu. It's like an Alpha and a pack member, who has to bow down or else punishment will be insured." Bianchi looked at Reborn, surprised. But her face went neutral as she watched Ieyatsu and Tsuna carefully, 'Reborn was right... Tsuna is submitting to Ieyatsu's rule..' Hiding her disgust, she walked over to Tsuna who was getting everything ready. "Can I help?" She asked and Tsuna looked up at her. Nodding, he moved over a little, allowing Bianchi some room. "I promise I won't poison yours or Rebron's. But I can't guarantee your brother's safety." She smiled and Tsuna looked at her for a few more moments before returning to making dinner.

X

When Nana returned home, she was surprised. "Oh! Tsu-kun, did you make dinner? Hm? And who are you?" Nana smiled at Bianchi, "I am Bianchi and I'm here to help Reborn. And I'm also here for love." Bianchi replied. Nana nodded and gently tapped Tsuna's head, "Can you help me get the guest room set up?" He nodded and finished up his dinner, leaving the kitchen with Nana.

"No way are you staying here." Ieyatsu glared at Bianchi. Reborn hit Ieyatsu with his 10-ton Leon-mallet, "She'll stay here." Bianchi looked at Ieyatsu, "I have a question for you, what would you do if your famiglia, including Tsuna, was in trouble?"

"Heh, simple. I'd help everyone but Dame- Tsuna. He's weak and stupid and the world would be better if he was gone. Like trash being picked up and taken away to never be seen again." Ieyatsu smirked smugly and Bianchi had to hold herself back from mauling the boy. She looked over at Reborn and saw his face was shadowed over. "... Well, if that's the case, you'll have to go through even more tor-training with Reborn." Bianchi replied, standing up. "I'm going to help Mama and Tsuna." She excused herself and Reborn hit Ieyatsu again.

"Wrong answer. You'll help ALL of them, including Dame- Tsuna. Now, time to do your homework.." Reborn smirked and Ieyatsu tried to run away.

X

Bianchi watched Tsuna, to her surprise, whenever his brother wasn't around Tsuna seemed to hold an aura of kindness and welcoming. It was then Bianchi wished for the older twin to be the candidate instead of the younger, but at the same time, protect his innocence from the underworld. "Thank you Mama, Tsuna, for helping me move in." Bianchi smiled at them.

"It was no trouble at all! Welcome to the household, Bianchi-san. Ah! Tsu-kun, could you please grab something for me? You know what I'm talking about, the thing in the bathroom cabinet?" Tsuna nodded and Nana smiled. When Tsuna left the room, Nana looked at Bianchi with a small smile.

Tsuna returned with a box in his hands and Nana took it while thanking him. "This box holds something that I got when the boys were younger, and I wish for you to have it." Nana then left with Tsuna close behind. Curious, Bianchi opened the box and let out a hesitant chuckle.

"You've got to be kidding... And that CEDEF idiot said this place was safe?" Bianchi asked herself while looking at the item in the box.

It was a Beretta Nano* pistol.

X

Tsuna laid on his bed, trying to sleep. But there was a feeling in his gut that when they returned to school, something would happen. Frowning, he turned around onto his side and let out a soft, silent sigh.

Tomorrow there was no school. Tomorrow he could just do whatever, hopefully...

X

Tsuna was woken up by Ieyatsu screaming. Apparently Reborn hit him again with the Leon-mallet, shrugging it off, Tsuna sat at and yawned. Walking out of his room, he walked downstairs to find Nana and Bianchi in the kitchen already making breakfast. "Morning, Tsu-kun! Did you sleep well?" Nana asked when she saw Tsuna enter the kitchen. He nodded and waved at the two women, sitting down in his seat.

Next thing they knew, Ieyatsu was tumbling down the stairs. "Iey-kun? Are you alright?" Nana asked and Bianchi had to hold back her laughter. Reborn had kicked Ieyatsu down the stairs because he 'wasn't moving sat enough'. Reborn hopped down the stairs and landed on Ieyatsu's back, "Morning Maman, Bianchi, Dame- Tsuna. Oi, Baka-atsu, get up." Reborn hopped off of Ieyatsu and hopped up onto the kitchen table.

"Today Baka-atsu and I will be out." Reborn informed Nana when she handed them breakfast. "Okay, be safe." Nana smiled. Reborn nodded and Bianchi hugged the infant hitman. Tsuna finished his breakfast quickly and Nana handed him a list of things to pick up. "Oh, and don't forget to see if there are any good sales while out, okay?" Tsuna nodded and left.

"What is Dame- Tsuna doing?" Reborn asked and Nana looked at him, "Oh, well, seeing as we have a new member to our family, I decided we might need more groceries. So last night, I asked Tsu-kun if he could do it this morning and he agreed. Also Iey-kun, when you get home I have something for you, it's a package that arrived in the mail." Nana smiled before leaving the room.

Bianchi looked down at Reborn, who was now sitting in her arms. Leaning forward, she whispered into his ear, "That reminds me, Mama gave me a small compact pistol last night that she had hidden in the bathroom. Something tells me that before you came, they've had run-ins with Mafia or someone else dangerous." Reborn's face was shadowed over by his fedora, "Damn Iemitsu..." He mumbled. "Thank you, Bianchi." He told her and she nodded, a smile making it's way onto her face. "Baka-atsu, we're leaving now." Reborn kicked Ieyatsu in his head.

"Whatever..." Ieyatsu rolled his eyes and Reborn pulled out his Leon-gun. "What was that, Baka-atsu?"

"N-Nothing!"

BANG!

* * *

Whoa, Bianchi is here! And... Nana hands her a gun... Hrmm...

*Beretta Nano- a concealable handgun, 9mm; I had to come up with some sort of small gun for Nana and for some reason this came to mind. If you want to know what it looks like, just google it.

Welp, See ya!

:)

P.S. Sorry this chapter was smaller than usual.


	5. The Rain Who Nearly Fell

_Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, elder twin by 27 minutes, considered "dame", mute. Sawada Ieyatsu, younger twin by 27 minutes, popular, athletic. One day Reborn appears to train Ieyatsu in becoming the next Vongola boss. But, something is off._

* * *

Wassup! The weekend is finally here, AKA, no school for two days and me being able to write!

Yay!

WeirdWisher- I do wonder which ;)

thor94- You're in for a treat then.

Rinichi258- You're welcome :) and thank you~

Little Ms. Pumpkin- Skymoetelepathy...? That is one of the most amazing things I've heard all day!

Beasttamer99- And keep writing I will do.

JACK- Thank you!

Guest- So do I. Good Gokudera-puppy.

Meiyo12- Here's a new update :D and thank you~

Reminders:

"Talk" - Regular talk

'Talk' - Thoughts

 _Talk_ \- Tsuna's "eye speak"

:)

* * *

 _*pitter patter*_

 _*pitter patter*_

 _The Rain falls as the day begins_

 _*pitter patter*_

 _*pitter patter*_

 _Will the Sky be there to save the Rain before it falls?_

 _*pitter patter*_

 _*pitter pat-_

Tsuna woke with a jolt. Whatever that dream was just then, it spooked him. 'Rain? Sky? What does this even mean?' He questioned himself as he checked the time.

5:45 am

School begins at 8. Giving an inaudible groan, he swung his legs around and gently placed them onto the cold floor. Shivering somewhat, he looked outside and noticed the rain. 'What was that dream even about?' He frowned slightly as he went to shower and change.

Walking downstairs, he saw Nana and Bianchi talking. Tilting his head, Nana noticed him and gave him a little worried smile, "Tsu-kun? You don't normally wake up for another hour or two. Is there something wrong?" She asked and he shook his head. Bianchi stood up and placed her hand onto his head, "We're here to listen." She said, patting his head before walking out of the kitchen. Tsuna looked at his mother and walked over, giving her a hug.

Something in him was screaming that something bad will happen today.

"Tsu-kun, would you like to help me with breakfast?" Nana asked and Tsuna nodded with a small smile.

When they finished making breakfast it was now 6:24 am and Reborn walked downstairs, surprisingly without Ieyatsu. Bianchi was following him, "He's here? Well, who knew my little brother would be here." Bianchi muttered and Tsuna seemed even more confused. 'She has a brother? I wonder who it is and if they might be mentally sane(hehehe)..'

Tsuna blinked a couple times before waving at the two, still setting the table. "Ara? Tsu-kun, could you please go wake your brother? I have something I need him to do." Nana turned to her son who nodded and left. "Maman?" Reborn looked at Nana who smiled, "Iey-kun normally does something for me on some mornings. I normally make him do some sort of chore." Nana explained as they heard yelling and running from upstairs.

Ieyatsu soon came downstairs scowling. "Morning.." He grumbled and Nana smiled, "After breakfast, Iey-kun, I need you to please help me and go retrieve some sushi from TakeSushi." Ieyatsu's head shot up, "Why me? Why not Dame-Tsuna?" Ieyatsu groaned as Reborn kicked him in the head, "He'll do it, Maman." Nana smiled at Reborn, "Thank you."

She then left the room, most likely to get Tsuna from his room where he barricaded himself for safety.

X

Tsuna made sure to double-check that Ieyatsu had left before leaving himself, waving goodbye to Bianchi and Nana. Looking up at the sky, Tsuna drifted off into his own little world. 'It's raining...' He thought as the rain hit his face. It felt good, and even calming. Letting out a deep sigh, Tsuna continued walking, getting to the school just in time so Hibari wouldn't bite him to death.

Sitting down into his seat calmly, he laid his head down. That prickling feeling that something was wrong wouldn't leave him, and that's when he noticed it. Where was Yamamoto? Sitting upright, Tsuna eyed the classroom and narrowed his eyes when he couldn't see the baseball star anywhere. He knew Yamamoto had sprained his wrist pretty badly a couple of days ago, but that wasn't enough to excuse him from school. He was about to act, when a student burst into the room, making the twins jump in perfect sync.

"YAMAMOTO IS ABOUT TO JUMP OFF THE ROOF!" They yelled and Tsuna's mind clicked.

'The Rain is about to begin falling~' His mind sang to him. Hopping out of his seat, he made his way to the roof without somehow miraculously tripping or falling. When he got there, there was already a large crowd, even Gokudera and Ieyatsu were somehow there already. Pushing through the crowd, he saw Yamamoto at the edge, contemplating whether to jump.

Running over, he stopped before the fence and looked at Yamamoto, who had turned to see who was running over. Licking his lips, Tsuna o[ened his mouth, "Y-Yamamoto-san... P-Please don't do th-this..." Tsuna's voice was hoarse and quiet. Only Yamamoto could hear him. "I see... You pity me that much that you even willed yourself to speak?" Yamamoto laughed dryly, the laugh holding nothing. Tsuna shook his head, "N-No... Not p-pity..." He coughed but continued, "I-I admired y-you for being a-able to ta-talk normally to people... Y-You actually h-had friends..." Tsuna coughed again, a little more harshly now.

"..." Yamamoto kept silent and looked down, then moved his gaze to the edge. "It's a pretty big fall, don't you agree? Maybe the Baseball Gods truthfully hate me.." Yamamoto smiled a fake smile.

"W-Why?" Yamamoto looked at Tsuna, "W-Why do y-you want to j-jump?"

"Why? Because the Gods have forsaken me. And besides, they only liked me for my skill." Tsuna knew he was talking about the 'Baseball Gods' and the students behind them, shaking his head, Tsuna spoke again. "Wh-What about your f-father? Wh-What will he d-do the m-moment he finds o-out his only son, h-his pride, h-has left th-this world? L-Leaving him a-alone?" Tsuna asked and Yamamoto froze.

"..." In that moment, Yamamoto looked into Tsuna's honey brown eyes with his own darker eyes, "What am I thinking?"

'The Rain won't fall thanks to the Sky that accepted him' Tsuna's mind said to him, but Tsuna ignored it. The rain had also let up sometime during their talk and the sun now shone. Yamamoto began to climb the fence and Tsuna moved out of his way for when he jumped down.

"Thank you Da- Tsuna." Yamamoto smiled a true smile and Tsuna smiled as well before coughing again. Yamamoto was instantly there helping him ease the cough, "Not used to talking?" Yamamoto asked and Tsuna nodded.

"Baseball herbivore," Uh-oh, "I will bite you to death for disturbing the peace." In that split moment, Yamamoto had picked Tsuna up and bolted for his life. Hibari growled slightly and ran after them, "No-one escapes punishment."

X

Ieyatsu gritted his teeth, he was so sure that what he said to the baseball star that morning would do the trick and get rid of him. It seems like it failed.

"Juudiame.." Gokudera said worryingly and Ieyatsu gave the silver-haired Italian a fake smile, "It's nothing, Gokudera-kun."

Turning around to return to class, his scowl returned. He knew for sure, Dame-Tsuna had spoken.

And it seems a lesson is needed to be learned.

X

Hibari had finally caught up the the two and bit Yamamoto to death before gently hitting the top of Tsuna's head with a tonfa. "Small animal, do you know what you just did?" Hibari asked and Tsuna looked down, nodding.

He had spoken in front of Ieyatsu. That was also considered a GIANT no-no(*snickers*).

"What's wrong?" Yamamoto asked and Hibari glared at the baseball fanatic. Tsuna frowned and tugged at Hibari's sleeve, _Ieyatsu made him want to jump._ That's what Tsuna's eyes told him and Hibari growled dangerously. "You, baseball herbivore, do you want to protect Small Animal?" Hibari asked gesturing to Tsuna. Yamamoto nodded, "Why wouldn't I? He's my friend."

Tsuna's eyes slightly widened before a small smile appeared. Hibari narrowed his eyes, "It seems you have encountered the damned twin's true side." Yamamoto knew Hibari was instantly talking about Ieyatsu and nodded. Hibari stopped for a moment and looked down at Tsuna, who's eyes dulled. Patting Tsuna's head, Hibari continued, "The damned twin tortures the Small Animal. Punishes him for the smallest things, especially talking. I swear if it weren't for Small Animal stopping me, I would've bitten the damned twin 6 feet under."

Yamamoto's eyes darkened, "I believe you." Then his eyes widened slightly in revelation, "Oh..." Hibari nodded and Tsuna looked down. "Baseball herbivore, I'll set you up. You seem to have a calming effect to the Small Animal." Hibari threw a piece of paper at Yamamoto, "That's Mama Herbivore's number. Call it and tell her you're Small Animal's friend and that you're willing to have him over at any time, including the middle of the night. She'll handle it from there." Hibari informed, picking Tsuna up and walking away.

Yamamoto looked at the number with a new resolve.

X

 _*drip drip drip*_

 _The Rain calms the breaking Sky along with the fellow Cloud_

 _*drip drip drip*_

 _The Storm is slowly making it's way..._

 _*drip drip drip*_

 _Lightning in the distance. The Sun is already in the Sky shining brightly to cheer the Sky up._

 _*drip drip drop*_

X

Gokudera couldn't believe what he saw. The weak older twin had convinced someone to not commit suicide. The weak older twin talked. The weak older twin...

Was in trouble.

* * *

Yo.

Yamamoto is kinda easy to write now that I think about it. Hibari is kind of challenging, but the slight OOC will have to do...

*sighs*

:)


	6. The Lightning's Strike

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY!**  
 _(i know im childish, shut up)_  
 _(on the other hand, im accepting requests for ships)_  
 _(i should really probably consider a beta..)_

* * *

The actual chapter will most likely come out tomorrow.

:)

~Stormi, The Geeky Idiot


	7. The Lightning's Strike For Real

_Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, elder twin by 27 minutes, considered "dame", mute. Sawada Ieyatsu, younger twin by 27 minutes, popular, athletic. One day Reborn appears to train Ieyatsu in becoming the next Vongola boss. But, something is off._

* * *

Oh my god guys! Guess what! I got myself a beta!

Please meet the lovely, Ellarie Soulhart! She is my new beta for this story. Also, I'm done with the trolling(for now)

Little Ms. Pumpkin- You're a little late ;) Then again, so am I.

Kurosaki7setsuna- Shut up you love me and this story. Besides, I should be done trolling now!

Tothelonelystranger- *throws chapter at your face*

Tetsuya Dragneel and dream08- I got everyone *finger guns*

Ship Poll:

1827- 3

All27- 1

R27- 1

2796- 1

6927- 1

2795- 2

Reminders:

"Talk" - Regular talk

'Talk' - Thoughts

 _Talk_ \- Tsuna's "eye speak"

:)

* * *

Yamamoto sat in his room, looking at his phone which had the number Hibari gave him. His finger was hovering over the call button, contemplating if this was a good time to call or not. Shaking his head slightly, Yamamoto hit the call button and brought the phone up to his ear.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three-

"Hello? Sawada Nana speaking." A kind woman's voice said.

"Sawada-san! This is Yamamoto Takeshi." Yamamoto introduced himself.

"Yamamoto? Ara! If it isn't Tsuyoshi's son. How can I help you?" Nana asked and Yamamoto grinned, saying, "Hibari said to call you since I became friends with Tsuna. He said you could set me up with whatever I'll need?" Yamamoto waited for her reply.

"M'hmm. When do you want it brought over?" She asked and he could imagine the smile on her face from the sound of her voice. "Anytime you want to bring it over." He said, glancing at the time. "I can bring it now seeing as Iey-kun is being tutored currently." Then an explosion happened somewhere inside the house, wherein of course, Nana was oblivious about. "Just give me a few minutes. Is your father okay with this?" She asked and he could hear her moving around. "I asked earlier and he said any friend of mine is welcome at any time."

"M'kay. I'll be there soon. See you then Yamamoto-kun." The call ended and Yamamoto stood up. As soon as it's over, he heard familiar footsteps approaching his room. It was his father.

"I'm guessing it went well?" He asked once he stepped into the room and Yamamoto nodded. There was a grin plastered on his face, "She'll be here soon." He said.

"That's good. Nana is a very kind-hearted woman. A bit oblivious at times," he paused for a while first and chuckled before whispering, like he was teasing, "like the time she accidentally left her sushi there after paying for it and I had to call her back to retrieve it," This made Yamamoto chuckle as well.

"but it's nice to see people standing up for Tsunayoshi-kun." His father smiled and patted Yamamoto on his shoulder. "I think I'll go prepare some sushi for her. We haven't talked in a while and I miss my old friend." With that, he and his father left his room.

X

Hibari made sure the small animal was asleep before going outside. He walked around a bit, making sure nothing was disturbing the peace of Namimori. Some people had been stupid enough once they try and gang up on someone walking in the streets one night, but luckily Hibari had been there to bite the people to death.

He spotted a woman walking in the dark holding a bag of some sort and he moved a little closer to see who it was. His scowl lightened somewhat when he saw who it was and he realized where she was going. It was Sawada Nana carrying a bag full of necessities for a certain small animal, heading for TakeSushi.

A small smirk appeared on his face when he also noticed the small taser on her hip. She was prepared just in case someone tried to jump her. He then noticed a small shadow following her, narrowing his eyes, he made out the shape of the baby that followed the damned twin everywhere. Picking up a rock, he eyed Nana and the baby before timing his throw, throwing it right at the baby's feet.

The baby stopped and turned his way. Hibari walked out of the shadows, making sure Nana was gone. Then, he approached the baby. "What are you doing, baby?" He asked and the baby looked up at him. "Ah, Hibari. I was just following Maman to see where she was going." The baby said and Hibari nodded. "Hn. No need. She's going to deliver something to someone, then she'll return home possible a couple hours after." Hibari left out where she was going just in case the baby would tell the damned twin.

"Where's Tsuna?" The baby asked and Hibari glared at the baby harder. "My house. He's under my protection for an undetermined time." The baby's eyes slightly narrowed, "Your protection? From what?" The baby asked and Hibari growled. "The damned twin, that's what. I don't even want to think of what would happen to the small animal if he went home. It isn't safe, and as a carnivore, I must protect my pack. Go home, baby." With that, Hibari left Reborn standing there.

Hibari tried to get rid of the feeling in his stomach that something bad is coming, but it wouldn't go away.

X

Ieyatsu was fuming. His brother hadn't returned home yet, and he was getting impatient. His mother just left carrying a bag, saying she'd be home soon, leaving him with his demonic tutor. Reborn then left to see where she was going at this time, leaving him alone and plotte to destroy some stuff.

Breaking into his brother's room, he grabbed his metal bat and began smashing whatever was in sight. But he was also careful, checking every spot near his radius just in case Reborn returned. After successfully trashing his brother's room, he closed the door like nothing happened, a satisfied smirk on his face.

When Reborn returned, he'd act like nothing happened. After all, not only did he destroy Tsuna's room, but also all of his clothes. Reborn walked in through the door, "Show me your homework." He ordered and Ieyatsu, with his smug face, handed it to Reborn.

Reborn checked the answers, "You got four of them wrong. Figure out which ones." Reborn walked out of the room, leaving a timed exploding device next to his idiot student.

X

The next few days, Tsuna managed to somehow avoid his brother. Yamamoto, who insisted on Tsuna calling him Takeshi, was now apart of their friendship circle (pack in Hibari's case). But he knew that he'd have to return home soon.

The bell rung, signaling that school was now over, and Tsuna grabbed his stuff. Takeshi walked over to him and smiled, "Hey Tsuna!" Tsuna nodded in acknowledgement and Takeshi slung his arm around Tsuna's shoulders, "So, you going home today?" He asked.

Tsuna nodded, smiling a bit. "Don't worry. I know the kid won't let... him get you." Takeshi reassured Tsuna, who gave Takeshi an unamused glare. "What? Anyway, sorry I can't walk you home. I have baseball practice."

 _Go ahead, I don't want to bother you._ Tsuna reassured his friend by looking at him tenderly and patting his shoulder.

Kyoko walked over and smiled at Takeshi, "He's telling you to go ahead and that he doesn't want to bother you."

"Hahaha, you can understand him?" Takeshi laughed as he asked that and Kyoko giggled. "Don't worry. If you hang around him long enough, you can easily pick up his emotions and gestures. Well, I have to go now, Onii-chan is waiting. Bye~!" She waved as she ran off. Tsuna glanced up at Takeshi before poking him in the forehead and gesturing towards his bat.

"Ah! Right, see you later Tsuna!" Takeshi smiled as he ran off as well.

Tsuna watched him leave before he began to leave himself. Walking slowly to his house, he felt a sudden weight on top of his head. Looking upwards , he saw Reborn sitting on his head sipping an espresso. "Ciaossu." Tsuna blinked in response before returning his eyes ahead. Reborn accepted the silence as Leon slid off his fedora and onto Tsuna's head, where he curled up in the fluffy hair.

When Tsuna finally got home, he gently placed Reborn down along with Leon, leaving them both for his room. He instantly dropped his things in shock when he saw his messed room. He faintly heard Ieyatsu snickering as he stared at what was once a bedroom. The bookshelf was toppled and badly dented, the bed was literally ripped apart, and all of his clothes were torn in a large pile.

He didn't even notice when Reborn stood next to him, only snapping out of his daze when Reborn's killer intent was slightly released. Frowning, Tsuna walked into his room and sat down onto the floor, reading a note that had been left on what once was a bed.

 _Dame-Tsuna_

 _Hope you like the new room. Suits you, right?_

 _Anyway, I'll let you off this time, but the next time I hear a peep out of you, it's down to the gallows for you._

 _The Better One, Ieyatsu_

Reborn, who had read the message over Tsuna's shoulders, left the room. Almost instantly, there was screaming, gunshots, and explosions. Tsuna on the other hand, just sat there in silence.

X

The next week, Tsuna's room had finally been fixed and Ieyatsu was leaving the hospital. Tsuna, who was now lounging on his new bed, listened in what Reborn was trying to his brother.

"You got number 4 wrong." He could hear Reborn's squeaky voice from his wall, followed by Ieyatsu's groan in annoyance.

Sighing, he looked out his window and he found a cow in the tree? Wait, second thought, it's a small kid in a cow outfit. Tsuna frowned, 'What was a small kid like that doing in the tree?' he thought.

Getting up, he opened his window and stuck his head out. The kid didn't notice him, instead, the kid pulled out a rocket launcher and aimed it at his brother's window. The kid shot the rocket launcher, only for the missile to come back towards him after being ricocheted by a bullet.

He could hear his brother's yelling towards the kid, who jumped into his brother's room and began to brag about how he was here to kill Reborn. He even began to tell how he and Reborn met, although Tsuna didn't listen, him to worried for the kid's safety around Ieyatsu whilst he studied. He sighed again when he heard a series of explosions in his brother's room.

While he made his way to his own room, he heard the kid burst out into tears and run out of his brother's room. Rolling his eyes towards his brother's room, he walked down the stairs(without somehow tripping for once) and went outside. He found the kid sitting in the middle of the backyard crying and walked over, poking the kid gently on top of his afro. The kid looked up and jumped back a few inches, "You're the meanie!" He exclaimed and Tsuna tilted his head slightly before connecting the dots.

Shaking his head, he walked over to the child and sat down in front of him, pulling out a grape candy. The kid looked confused at first, but nonetheless, sat down across from Tsuna and accepted the candy. "Thank you! But, if you aren't the meanie, who are you?" The kid looked at him with his curious green eyes and Tsuna smiled.

Scooting across to sit next to the kid, he grabbed a twig and wrote in the dirt, _My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, you can call me Tsuna. I'm his elder twin brother._ The kid read it aloud as he read it and looked up at Tsuna. "So, Tsuna-nii is meanie's older brother?" A nod from Tsuna. "In that case, I, the great Lambo, will protect you from the meanie!" Lambo stood up and faced Tsuna, "You have the great Lambo's friendship! Don't brag just yet, I know it's a great thing!" Lambo smiled innocently and Tsuna held back a stiffle of laughter.

As Lambo began walking back to Tsuna, he tripped and a huge purple bazooka fell out of his afro and somehow landed on himself. When the pink smoke cleared, a teen with black hair with one eye closed was where Lambo once stood. "Yare yare, it seems my younger self somehow used the bazooka on himself…" The teen's eye drifted over to Tsuna and in an instant, Tsuna was glomped by the teen. "Tsuna-nii!" He exclaimed happily.

'Wait… Tsuna-nii? So that means…' Tsuna blinked in surprise. "So this is the Bovino Famiglia's Ten Year Bazooka. It really does summon your future self." A cutesy voice said, making the TYL Lambo and Tsuna look over at the fedora-wearing baby.

"Reborn." Lambo remarked. He moved himself slightly into a position to protect Tsuna. Tsuna looked at Lambo in confusion, Reborn's face shadowed over. "How is everyone?" He asked and Lambo narrowed his eye.

"Currently, we have some problems. But I can't explain, as you know." Lambo turned to face Tsuna, "Don't worry, Tsuna-nii. I promise you'll be safe." He said in a serious tone. "There may have been a… _slight_ mistake that took place, but don't worry. You have us." Lambo said, stressing the word 'slight' venomously and glared at Reborn. Tsuna nodded and Lambo smiled, "I forgot you didn't talk much." Lambo hugged Tsuna.

A poof sound erupted the silence as Lambo returned to his time. The child Lambo was holding many grape candies in his arms as he looked around. When his eyes landed on Tsuna, a giant smile broke out onto his face. "Tsuna-nii!" Tsuna smiled and allowed Lambo to sit on his lap as he told him about what he saw.

X

Reborn walked away from the scene, confused and frustrated. 'What does that mean? A slight mistake? And the way he looked at Tsuna… He also glared at me when he mentioned that mistake. Did I do something in the future? No, it must've been from this time, judging by how he acted. What mistake did happen?' Reborn growled quietly as questions flooded his mind. He entered his student's room with a scowl.

Ieyatsu noticed the look on Reborn's face and instinctively backed up, "Uh, Reborn?" Reborn pulled out his Ten-Ton Leon-Mallet and hit Ieyatsu, "Quiet. I'm thinking."

"O-Okay…"

* * *

Done! Anyway, I'm still somewhat shellshocked on how much attention this story is getting. Just, wow. OH! And I may or may not be able to make chapters as fast due to school and testing coming up.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

:)

Editor's note: HI MINNA! Ellarie here~ thank you so much for supporting Stormi-san. Until next time~

AARGH! Sorry for the delay! I was planning on getting this out Friday, but a sudden camping trip(courtesy to my mother who decided to bring me along) and I didn't have any reception or a computer nearby. Either way, the trip itself was fun and I actually just got back. Hopefully, I can keep this on whatever schedule I have this on from this point forward.

~Stormi


	8. AN Update

Hey guys!

So, as you all know, I haven't posted a new chapter in a while.

Well, reason being I'm just waiting for school to be over(which is in 2 1/2 weeks). Literally the only reason is I'm waiting for summer break to roll around so I'll have more time to write chapters for you guys.

Now, as for Ellarie, I'm pretty sure she is doing her own thing currently and well, I just want us both to be free so chapters can come faster.

So, Voiceless is NOT being discontinued, just placed on hold until summer.

Another thing, pairing voting for Tsuna is now OVER.

Here are the results, plus other ships:

1827

5980

R27(Familial)

There may be more in the future, who knows?

This is all I had to say for now though! Bye-bye~

:)


	9. The Storm's Decision

_Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, elder twin by 27 minutes, considered "dame", mute. Sawada Ieyatsu, younger twin by 27 minutes, popular, athletic. One day Reborn appears to train Ieyatsu in becoming the next Vongola boss. But, something is off._

* * *

Hiya! Sorry for the long wait! The thing is, I was super busy over the summer and now that school has started once more, it's getting a little complicated with time. So sadly, this will be the only new chapter in a while.

Hopefully I get more time.

Reminders:

"Talk" - Regular talk

'Talk' - Thoughts

 _Talk_ \- Tsuna's "eye speak"

:)

* * *

 _Ten Years Later~_

Lambo opened his eyes and saw he had returned to the future. Gokudera was currently looking at him and Takeshi had narrowed his eyes slightly. "Well?" They asked and Lambo smirked. "Don't worry. Tsuna-nii is doing fine. Remember? This was when you three were in junior high, Tsuna was okay." Lambo reassured them. They let out a sigh and some of their tension released.

"Was Reborn-sama there?" Gokudera asked and Lambo nodded. "He and Tsuna-nii were there. I warned him the best way I could." Lambo's eye moved towards the bed.

They were standing in a fancy looking bedroom with sunset orange walls and mahogany flooring. The furniture in the room consisted of browns and darker oranges, complementing the room. The bed was a four-post bed with brighter orange curtains and a plain orange sheets. In the bed was a figure with messy, gravity-defying brown hair. The figure seemed to breath every few minutes, taking shallow breaths.

"How is he?" Lambo asked and Gokudera looked downward. "He…. He's somehow managing. But if we don't do anything soon, I'm afraid of the outcome. And turf-top won't be back in Italy for a few more weeks…"

"Kufufufufu, we've supplied him with extra organs, but we don't know how long it'll last." Another figure, it was too dim to see anything about the figure except for a pineapple, said.

They looked at the figure lying on the bed, hoping this future would somehow be changed…

X

 _Present Time~_

Tsuna carried Lambo inside, where he ran into Nana. "Ara? Who's the cute kid?" She asked and Lambo shifted in Tsuna's arms to face Nana. "I am the great Lambo! I am here to protect Tsuna-nii from the meanie!" He declared and Nana giggled. Tsuna smiled and patted Lambo's head.

 _You think he can stay in my room with me. It seems he doesn't have anyone to return home to._ Tsuna looked up at Nana who nodded in glee. "Of course, Tsu-kun!" Tsuna handed Lambo over to Nana, who took him into the kitchen.

Tsuna sighed mentally and walked up into his room. When he entered his room, he closed the door and laid down onto the bed, allowing the voice in his head to talk.

 _*drip drip drop*_

 _The Rain has cleared up, allowing the bright Sun to shine._

 _*drip drip drop*_

 _The Lightning arrived, allowing the Cloud to lighten up._

 _*drip drip drop*_

 _Soon the Mist will rise, taking it's form in the Sky._

 _*drip drip drop*_

 _The Storm is making it's resolve for it's Sky._

 _*drip drip-*_

 _Which Sky will it choose? The bright one? Or the darkened one?_

Tsuna frowned slightly. Lately his mind has been doing this thing where it will talk about weather or something like that. It was starting to get confusing.

Sitting up in bed, he got up and walked over to his desk, taking out some paper and a pencil. He wrote out what his mind had told him previously and what it just told him, along with what happened those days.

'So… Let's see here….. On the same day my mind told me the rain would fall… Takeshi was about to commit suicide by falling off the roof. Maybe my mind is referring to that? So… Rain is Takeshi.' Tsuna scribbled it down into a list, narrowing down the people and weather. 'Lightning arriving…. That happened around the time Lambo came here… And the storm….. Maybe Gokudera? I haven't seen him in a while and he did look somewhat conflicted last I saw him…'

Soon, Tsuna had made the full list of what his suspicions were.

 _Rain- Takeshi_

 _Lightning- Lambo_

 _Sun- Ryohei(seriously, he reminded Tsuna of the sun)_

 _Cloud- Hibari(Tsuna nodded at that, he was like an aloof cloud)_

 _Mist- ?_

 _LSky- Himself?(sometimes his mind referred to him as Sky or Light Sky)_

 _DSky- ?_

Scratching the back of his neck, he heard his door open. Turning around, he saw Reborn standing there. "What are you doing, Dame- Tsuna?" He asked and Tsuna shrugged. _I dunno._ Reborn walked over and Tsuna hid the piece of paper. "Dame- Tsuna, what was that?" Damn Reborn and his sight.

Tsuna shook his head, _Nothing._ Reborn sighed and hopped up onto Tsuna's desk, "Listen here, Dame- Tsuna. Whatever happens, do not, and I repeat, do not trust many people." Reborn then frowned, why was he telling Tsuna this? Tsuna nodded and Lambo came running in.

"Tsuna-nii! Lookie! Mama gave me a candy!" Lambo smiled and held up his grape candy. Tsuna smiled and Reborn left the room.

X

The next day at school, Gokudera finally showed up. Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief and Takeshi smiled. Ieyatsu just groaned, annoyed that the puppy was back.

As Gokudera made his way to his seat, he passed a note to Tsuna.

 _Meet me on the roof at Lunch_

Tsuna blinked at the note before glancing in the direction of Gokudera. Nodding slightly, he turned his attention back to the teacher.

X

Tsuna made his way to the roof nervously. He didn't know why Gokudera wanted him, but luckily he got Takeshi off his back after reassuring him nothing would happen. As he opened the door that led to the roof, he was almost instantly met with silver hair and emerald eyes.

"There you are!" Gokudera exclaimed and Tsuna nearly shrieked. _G-Gokudera-kun!_ He calmed his breathing and Gokudera dragged him over towards the middle of the roof. After stopping, Gokudera turned to face Tsuna…

And got down on his knees, slamming his head against the ground.

"CO- No, JUUDIAME! I PROMISE TO FOLLOW YOU ANY AND EVERYWHERE! I WILL PROTECT YOU!" He began to shout, startling Tsuna. Gokudera stopped slamming his head against the ground, "I've made up my mind… You are the person I want to follow, and I promise to help you with anything. And I mean anything." Tsuna's eyes softened and a small smile formed. He bent down and helped Gokudera up, dusting the teen off. _You didn't have to go that far. I'm willing to accept anybody as my friend, I don't need subordinates or followers. I-Is that okay?_ Tsuna gave him a look and Gokudera instantly nodded.

"Of course, Juudiame!" Gokudera grinned. Tsuna raised a brow, then shook his head, _Just call me Tsuna. I'm not even going to become Decimo._ "I could never! ….. How's Tsuna-sama?"

 _Drop the -sama._

"That's the lowest I'm going."

… _Fine._

Gokudera beamed, "You can call me Hayato then! That would be the greatest honor!" Tsuna smiled and let out an inaudible chuckle, _Okay, Hayato._

"Hn, why are you making a commotion?" A sudden voice interrupted them, making Tsuna jump. _H-Hibari-san!_ Tsuna turned around and saw the cloud standing behind them. Hibari looked at Tsuna then he looked at Hayato, his eyes narrowing. "Herbivore, what are you doing? Aren't you meant to be flocking with that damned twin?"

Hayato instinctively reached for his dynamite, "I have pledged my loyalty to my Sky." He took one hand out of his pockets and placed a hand on Tsuna's shoulder, "The Copy has no true resolve or compassion for his loved ones. I would never follow someone like that."

Hibari stayed silent for a few moments before speaking, "If you're going to walk him home, give this note to Mama Herbivore." Hibari handed Hayato the note, but didn't let go, "You better be serious about this, herbivore, or else I'll bite you to death." He let go of the note and looked at Tsuna. "Where do you keep finding these herbivores, Small Animal?" He turned sharply before walking off to go bite troublemakers.

Tsuna looked at Hayato, before smiling, _I noticed you didn't bring any lunch, luckily I always have some extra._ He pulled a few boxes out from somewhere and gave Hayato one. _I normally just bring two, but today I went for three just in case something happened._ "Tsuna-sama…" Hayato took the box before copying Tsuna's bright smile. "Thank you." _Anything for a friend._

X

 _Ten Years later~_

After some time looking at the figure in the bed, said person woke up. "U-Ugh…" The figure, judging by the voice it was male, coughed weakly.

"Ah! Tsuna!" Hayato and Takeshi was by his side in an instant, making sure everything was okay. The figure, now identified as Tsuna, smiled weakly at his friends.

"Our plan… It's working Kyoya-nii.." Lambo looked at the taller person who entered the room. Hibari smirked, "Hn."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!

:)


End file.
